


Resentment

by KalieghGal



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalieghGal/pseuds/KalieghGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confused and curious about the strange people tied to the DYAD, Shay investigates the mysterious building. However, she gets more than she bargained for, when old friends pop up in strange places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

> I am still pissed about the finale and Shay's character development. Basically this is just my mad desire for a begrudging Shay/Delphine brotp. 
> 
> Shay's an ex military medic in this and yoga instructor not whatever they had her as. Far more spiritual so there is some focus on that.  
> Delphine, the ice queen, thaws.
> 
> Getting back into writing with fanfiction, so comments are very appreciated.

It wasn't until the sound of heels clicking on the floor, faded completely that Shay relaxed. Leaning against the door with a sigh, she wiped her hand down her face. The hell was this bitches game? Giving her blessing after threatening to torture her. Like that would make her less angry and suspicious of the tall blonde. 

Shay look at the card in her hand. The bold DYAD stared back at her, mocking, taunting her of the things she didn't know. Who were these people? What was this 324B21? She thought she had a good grasp of who Cosima was from their first date. But all of this... DYAD bullshit, proved that wrong. God, scotch sounds good. 

Pouring herself a glass, Shay mulled over the small scientist she spent the past couple months tangled with. If Cosima was so involved with Delphine, she must be all sorts of fucked up. Crazy, controlling, ruthless, (God and French) Delphine. 

Stupid Sapphire dates. 

Two hours, 4 calls to Cosima, and in depth search of the DYAD institute and its workings on the internet, (Why does she still trust the internet) saw no end of Shay's anxiety. Sketchy didn't even begin to describe all of this business. On the surface, it all seemed too good to be true, like a politicians promise. Everything, from charity work, to scientific advances, were spotless. But the turnover of board members and the barely hidden eugenics message raised more than a few red flags.

But how did Cosima fit into all of this? The small, dreadlocked woman, quick to smile, but held sadness behind her eyes. The woman who very quickly charmed her with her wit and quirkiness. But was apparently deathly ill, and for some reason, working for the mysterious company of we don't have any secrets at all, please don't look too close, and then saw fit to send her wicked witch of an ex, also the director of said skeevy institute, to threaten and interrogate Shay? None of it made sense. What was Castor, Leda, spies? What in the hell was going on?

She knew she shouldn't. Even as she grabbed her keys, her mind coaxed her not to do anything stupid. Even as she left her apartment, heading toward the local headquarters, every part of her that ever made any sense screamed at her to turn around. Even as she pulled up to the pristine palace of what the fuck are you, Shay knew that it was a very bad idea. But she still got out of her car.

God. Damn. Internet. Dates.


End file.
